1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display technology, and, more particularly, to a display device with improved display quality and a method of driving the same.
2. Discussion
Conventional display devices typically include a display panel to display an image, as well as a data driver and a gate driver to drive the display panel. The display panel may include gate lines, data lines, and pixels. Each pixel of, for example, a liquid crystal display device, usually includes at least one of a thin film transistor, a liquid crystal capacitor, and a storage capacitor. The data driver may be configured to apply a data driving signal to the data lines and the gate driver may be configured to apply a gate driving signal to the gate lines. In this manner, the display device may apply a gate on voltage to a gate electrode of the thin film transistor connected to the gate line connected to a pixel in which the image is displayed, and apply a data voltage, which corresponds to the image, to a source electrode of the thin film transistor to display the image.
It is noted that the voltage charged in the liquid crystal capacitor and the storage capacitor when the thin film transistor is turned on is typically maintained for a determined time after the thin film transistor is turned off. Due to a parasitic capacitance that may exist between a gate electrode and a drain electrode of the thin film transistor when the display panel is being manufactured, however, may result in a gray-scale voltage applied to the liquid crystal capacitor and the storage capacitor that may be distorted. That is, a difference may occur between the gray-scale voltage output from the data driver and the gray-scale voltage applied to the liquid crystal capacitor and the storage capacitor. This distorted voltage may be referred to as a kickback voltage. As the kickback voltage becomes larger and a difference between kickback voltages of the thin film transistors become larger, display quality of the image displayed in the display panel may proportionally deteriorate (or otherwise degrade).
It is also recognized that the gate signal output from the gate driver may be delayed as the display panel becomes larger in size and adopts a high-speed driving method. To this end, a waveform of the gate signal may be gradually altered. In this manner, the kickback voltage of a first pixel located relatively farther away from the gate driver than a second pixel may become lower than that of the second pixel, which is located relatively closer to the gate driver. As such, the rate of charging the liquid crystal capacitor associated with the respective pixels may be changed, which, in turn, may cause the image to become non-uniform.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.